Various printing devices are employed for a variety of applications. An offset printing device includes an intermediate cylinder that transfers an ink image from its origin, e.g., on a plate cylinder, to a material on which the image is to be printed.
Compared to some other printing devices, offset printing devices can help to protect the surface of the printing plate from wear due to friction with the substrate during printing. Also, offset printing devices can help to provide a more even pressure, e.g., from the intermediate cylinder to the substrate, than some other printing devices. Because of the more even pressure associated with offset printing devices, offset printing devices can be utilized to print on a greater variety of substrates, e.g., differing surfaces and/or thicknesses, than some other printing devices.